1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting pneumatic vehicle tires, the beads of which have pull and compression resistant bead cores, with the beads, in the mounted state of the tire, being disposed on the radially inner periphery of a wheel rim next to the essentially radially inwardly extending rim flanges of the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 00 428 describes a vehicle wheel where the tire is mounted on the rim in the aforementioned manner. With vehicle wheels of this type, where the tire, in contrast to conventional wheels, is guided around the sides of the rim, and has its beads disposed on the radially inner periphery of the wheel, the tire cannot be mounted on one-piece rims using conventional mounting procedures, nor can the tire be mounted with commercially available apparatus.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 653,493, filed Sept. 21, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,288-Huinink et al. dated Sept. 9, 1986 and belonging to the assignee of the present application, a mounting apparatus was proposed with which a tire could be mounted on a vehicle wheel of the aforementioned type using a driven mounting roller. However, this apparatus is rather complicated and expensive, since a motor drive has to be provided for the roller, and since a multiple change of direction of the force transfer is required.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a method and an apparatus where a tire can be mounted on vehicle wheels of the aforementioned general type using simple means.